College Party ZADR
by loveless9
Summary: Zim and Dib are all grown up and going to a party. Zim isn't the most happiest and Dib is drunk. ZADF. Mild drug and sex reference.


College Party ZADR

You didn't even need to know what the room number was to know what place you were going to. The heavy beated music blared from outside the closed door. Dib stood next to me already dancing to the beat.

"Ya ready," he asked already buzzed from the one beer he drank at the dorm. He was a wimpy drinker.

"Whatever," I replied knowing I didn't have a choice. We opened the door and the music's volume had increased extremly when we got inside.

"HEY!"

A voice boomed from across the room. A guy with a skinny stacheur came to Dib and I. One of Dib's emence friends. As many as he did I had one less. Dib was maybe my only friend.

Dib greeted the guy with a high five and a bro fist. He handed Dib a red plastic cup. I was smart enough to know it wasn't filled with Kool Aid. He offered me one and i kindly said no. Irken+Beer=not good.

Dib looked a the man and then at me.

"Oh! Zim this is Dave, Dave this is Zim."

We looked at each other. I held out my hand in a polite manner. He knocked my hand away and hugged me.

"Cut out the fancy shit." I sighed till it was over.

Dib sighed and put an arm over my shoulders and led me across the small dorm the the beverage section. It was so crouded. There was about 10 times the normal limit for one dorm to cary. Every girl would give a little 'hi' to Dib when he walked by. If they had any class. Some girls would flash unslightly things that Irkens never wish to see.

Dib chugged down the red cup's liquid and offered me one. I kindly refused.

"Whats wrong," Dib yelled over the music seemingly worried about me. As much as he annoyed me he was a great guy.

"Nothing," I replied and took back the drink he offered me, putting on a fake smile.

He gently kissed me on the top of the head.

"Remember we can leave any time your ready too alright," Dib reminded me. Honestly if it was my choice we wouldn't be here are all. We would be at home listening to soft music and studing for the upcoming finals.

I took a small sip of the amber liquid. It trickled down my throat and made the inside of my throat cold.

A new song started to blare from the sterio system.

You should of seen the look on Dib's face. Priceless. A face of sheer happiness and excitement. Like when you tell a little smeet they're going to smeet-world. The happiness and that spark in their eyes is just priceless.

Dib imedently grabbed my hand and ran into the middle of the room. Started dancing to the beat of the song. Very heavy beated song I might say as well. All the other humans too. But Dib had a certain finesse and swag. Moving to the beats with a sharp bite. Gliding across the floor with moves of masters. I never really got into the whole dancing thing but from what i heard you just the music flow over you and legs the tallest do the rest. So I started to tap my foot feeling the beat rushing over me. I was watching what the other people were doing. I started to minic. Gliding my feet over the floor. One foot at a time. Mixing things and and rearanging. Making it like i knew what I was doing. You dont have to know how to do it but if you can make an accident look like you did it on purpose you've got it in the bag.

Lyrics started to flow in giving it kind of a diffrent tone. Speeding things up. While I danced I watched as Dib moved his feet with wonderful passion. People started to circle and watch him. Cheering him on and laughing, smiling, and having a great time. And as much as i didn't wanna admit it I myslef was having a great time. Dib saw me and grabbed my hand. All with this big smile.

He pulled me into the circle and started to dance. I tried to push my way out but I was blocked. I had no choice I serendered to my master and started dancing. Coping Dib's moves and throwing some of my style in there. Everyone was happy and cheering us on. I have never felt this kind of thing before. Not even the amount of screaming Irkens back on Irk could amount to what was going on right now.

People started to sing along to the now familiar chours.

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!"

People screaming fromt the top of there lungs to the familiar words.

"WE JUST WANNA SEE YA HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

You could tell people were having a good time. So I joined in.

"AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MINDS!"

It's already lost.

"WE JUST WANNA SEE YA!"

"EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'!"

Then Dib released. Letting everything go. Moves flew out of his skin. Making him look like it sould be a professional.

Every one progressed throught the songs. I followed along. Lyrics came in and out of my ears as did the music. I foucsed on my feet. Trying to look just as good as Dib but knew I never would.

The song progressed and started to fade. I didn't relize till I stopped dancing how tired I was and how much my legs hurted. I walked over to Dib seeing him chug another red cup. He needed it though. He was red and covered in sweat.

"I need a drink man," going over to the drink section, "Looks like you need one too."  
I wipped my forehead under my wig. It was covered in sweat. Stupid wig made me a lot hotter than I needed to be. I sometimes really had to wonder how human females get through their lives with so much hair.

Dib got a drink for him and got something from out of his coat. It was a bottle with a label ripped off. It was filled with a blue liquid.

"What is this," I asked conserned.

"It's your drinks, ya know the alien kind," I could tell Dib was already drunk. His balence was off and he blurting things out that shouldn't be said around this many people.

But he did get me my drink.

I took it from him opened the cap and drank the entire thing. I dropped the bottle on the floor and gave Dib a kiss.

I was already tired and it wasn't even midnight yet. Dib looked around the room and spotted something he liked aparently.

"Yo.. uh, uh, Zim. Hold my coat," he said throwing it on my face, "I gotta go talk yah."

He talked away torward a ground of people while I was stuck there holding his coat and hoping he wouldn't hurt himself.

Ah Dib was amazing his tall lean body and wonderful looks. Just my type strong and confident. Erg he was so hot. Wow I never really get this bad. I must be getting tipsy. Dib was a wimpy drinker I was worse.

Dib started to laugh hard. I could see just how happy he was and I sometimes had to wonder how he did it.

Beer.

It's making him giggly why do I even bother with trying to figure out this human race. I sat on a closest chair next to me. I had a huge headache I was totally buzzed and Dib again was dancing with a little less swag. He was clumsly walking around and having a good time. I honestly wondered what it was like through his mind being as he is now.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds needing a break from all the noise.

BANG!

I heard something large fall to the floor. 2 dudes were getting in a giant fight. Drunken punches were thrown and chaos was in motion. People were eaither egging them on or trying to hide. I couldn't see Dib and I dont think he was part of the skuffle.

I ran in head first into the middle of the room. Trying to find Dib. I found him laughing and cheering. I grabbed his arm and drug him to the other side of the room away from the trouble. All I cared about was that he was safe.

"Are you ok," I asked him frantically.

"Ye...yeah man i'm huk, fine," Dib said disorented and messed up.

Then three loud raps on the door came from out of no where. Yells came from the other side of the door. Two human men in uniforms. And not the good kind. People scattered. Running upstairs out of windows. It wasn't till a bunch of people open selected door when you smelled the tangy, aroma of a plant that I still dont think is leagal.

The men came and looked around. One stared to yell over the music as the other one went to turn it down.

"Where is the host of this party?"  
The man Dib intrduced to me; Dave, came to the man. The other one started to walk around.

Dib looked at me slightly frightened. I looked at him and held him closer. I wanted to leave but I didn't want to look suspicious. Time went by of what was almost scilence. At the time a few more offciers came in and was talking to the other men or the fellow party goers. Many to drunk or high to talk. And finally one came in our direction.

I held my head high and held my athourty. And yet held Dib gently.

"Wha...wha ya need officer," Dib said. Speech slurred.

"Dib love please let me handle this," I said to him. He looked at me and I wasn't sure if he understood me or not but it made him shut up.

The officer looked at us up and down. And started to talk.

"Are you 2...uh... partners?" he asked.

"Yes," answer questions short sweet and too the point. I haven't really delt with the human police but I knew what to do.

"Do you know what happened that made the fight break out?"

"No officer, I honestly have no idea." I replied and I really didn't. And right after I replied Dib desided to hurl up all the alchohal and once was Taco Hell burrito. I sighed and held back his hair, since there was so much of that damn hair.

"Is he inebriated?"

"Sadly yes," I replied as Dib finished up.

"Well are you sober enough to drive him home," he asked jotting down some notes.

Now that I thought about it I probally wasn't, "Well we live in the dorms, so we just can walk."

"Alright well be careful and have a good night."

"Thanks," I said and led Dib out the door and down the hall. After a nice brief walk we reached our room. We entered the room and I led Dib into the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Call if you need anything alright?" I said to him as he laid on he bed. He just started laughing and giggling. I sighed and headed for the kitchen. I went in and took some pills for the giant head ache and to hopefully rid myself of the pain I was going to feel tomaorw.

"ZIM!"

I rushed into the bed room to see Dib spralled on the bed laughing. I sighed. I wanted to yell at him for scaring me but I was too tired.

"What?"

"C...C...come here," he said giggling.

I walked over to him and looked at him, "Wha?"

"Take off my...my... my jacket,"he said flailing his arms all around the place. I helped him take it off.

"Zim Zim Zim lets have awesome hot sex," he said.

I actually had to think about it because I wanted to so badly. Floppy drunk sex. But them the thought of us almost climaxing and him puking all over the place turned me off. And besides I was way to tired.

I laid down next to him and turned off the lights.

"Ah maybe tomarow,"

"Z...Z...Zim?"

"Wha?" I said half asleep.

"I love you."

Honestly I wasn't sure if it was his booze talking or my boozing making it up but honeslty I took it for what it was.


End file.
